The prime objective of this contract activity is to develop a communications system to enable the National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases to effectively transfer and disseminate the results of research within its purview to scientists, health care providers, patients, and the general public. The contractor is to develop plans, models, concepts, and designs to conduct such activities. In addition, technical support to panels and committees as well as for translation of data into "popular language" for information dissemination will be provided. A plan for organizing and managing the communications system will be devised and implemented; professional support will be provided to recommend meeting agenda, participants, location and collection of data to be presented at various conferences, workshops and forums; an overall plan to broaden public and professional awareness and understanding of the causes and treatment of asthma, allergic, immunologic, and infectious diseases will be devised and implemented.